iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Manny
Manfred, known more commonly as Manny, was a mammoth that led a herd of different animals brought together after various adventures and experiences. Once a devoted father and husband, Manfred loved his wife and child dearly, protecting them well until a band of humans on the hunt came between them. Manny attempted to fend them off but was unsuccessful as his wife and child were killed. This left Manny embittered with the world at large, being cold and indifferent towards other creatures. Manny, however, met a ground sloth named Sid one summer, who insisted on staying close to Manny as the mammoth had saved him from an attack brought on by two rhinos. Sid found a human baby named Roshan, who was separated from his tribe, and Manny, along with a Saber-Tooth Tiger named Diego, helped him to return the baby to his tribe. Despite Diego's duplicity, Manny forgave him and formed a herd with both the saber and the sloth, heading south. Soon after, Manny and his herd made their home in a valley that was surrounded by ice, which was due to flood as the immense amounts of surrounding ice were hastily melting with the spring. With this, Manny and his herd led the other herds of animals to safety, though throughout that time, Manny grew uneasy, thinking that he perhaps was the last mammoth alive. This changed when he met a female mammoth named Ellie, who believed she was a possum, along with her adoptive brothers Crash and Eddie. Manny led these three to safety as well, initially with the intent of choosing Ellie as a mate to spark the mammoth population. Soon after, however, the flood ended and mammoths made their presence known as they marched through the valley. Regardless, Manny and Ellie stayed together, taking Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie with them as part of their herd. Some time later, Manny and Ellie were expecting a child of their own, and Manny grew uneasy with his status as a father. Manny grew protective of Ellie and was forced to deal with Sid's disappearance as he was abducted by a Tyrannosaurus named Momma, whose eggs Sid unknowingly abducted in the hopes of having his own family. Braving the perils of the underground dinosaur world where Sid was taken with the help of a weasel named Buck, Manny returned to the surface with his herd and his newborn daughter, a mammoth calf named Peaches. Years later, Manny grew more concerned with his family: Peaches was growing up fast and he became more and more uneasy with her social interactions with boys. The continental divides, however, separated Manny from his family for a time, pushing him, Sid, Diego and Sid's irritable grandmother Granny out to sea on an ice floe. Manny, while at sea, encountered a group of animals that declared themselves pirates atop an iceberg ship: the pirate captain, an ape named Gutt, declared revenge on Manny and sought him out, only to be vanquished. Manny soon after led the other herds of animals, who had been driven out of their homes by the continent divides, to a new home across the seas. Biography A no-nonsense, reserved mammoth, Manny had little patience for many creatures and could often be harsh, but this made way for a more compassionate disposition and was often curbed by a strong love for his family and a powerful dedication towards those he was close to. Early Life At some point in his youth, Manfred celebrated the holiday Christmas with his family, making use of the family Christmas Rock, which had been in their family for generations, as a beacon to Santa Claus. In his adult years, Manfred was a father and husband to a female mammoth and mammoth calf, both of which he loved dearly. One day, however, a group of humans on the hunt found the three of them and Manfred staved them off as best he could, keeping a number of them at bay before a number of the humans surrounded him so that others killed his wife and child as all he could do was call out in dismay. This incident left Manfred sour and indifferent to the rest of the world and made it so that he did not attempt to become close to anyone after that. Meeting Sid Manfred, embittered by his experiences, ignored the crowds of animals migrating south to escape the freezing cold brought on by the ice age as he walked right through them all, not caring that he was nearly stepping on some of them, until one animal, a single start father, shouted at Manfred, calling him out on his slow pace and blocking the road ahead, to which Manfred coldly responded by calling out the shortness of the start's trunk and how the start was drawing attention to himself. Timidly, the start asked to be left to pass by with his family: Manfred dismissively let the start pass and continued to walk north, ignoring the start's statement to his own family that Manfred would freeze to death. Further down the road, Manfred stood atop a ledge alone, until a small ground sloth named Sid ran into him, asking to be hidden from two angry rhinos named Carl and Frank. The two rhinos intended to brutalize Sid for ruining their meal, which Manfred was indifferent towards, but Sid, seeking protection, hid behind the mammoth's legs. Manfred stayed indifferent and brought up that rhinos were herbivorous, to which Carl pointed out that they'd kill Sid out of fun, which displeased Manfred. This did not register with the rhinos, who still wished to harm the sloth, and Manfred, bluffing, told the rhinos that if they crossed the sinkhole dividing them, they might take Sid. Sid, overconfident in his safety, called out another bluff, throwing a rock at them, which landed on the sinkhole, which had since dried up, revealing the bluff. The two rhinos rushed at Manfred and Sid, and Manfred used his tusks to stave the rhinos off, shoving them back onto the ground, when Carl rushed in to charge Sid, but Manfred seized the rhino by his horn and flung him around, throwing Carl. Frank also rushed in, stampeding towards Sid when Manfred scooped the rhino in his tusks and threw him aside. Sid, happy to see that the rhinos were halted, rushed to hug Manfred, causing the mammoth to lose his footing and slide down the ledge, no worse for wear. Sid held onto Manfred's face when he dropped Sid on the ground; Sid rushed back to Manfred, offering to join him. Manfred sarcastically invited Sid to jump on his back and relax through the whole journey north rather than south before coldly leaving the sloth. Sid, thinking he was safe, thanked Manfred for his help and set off alone. Within a moment of hearing the rhinos threaten him, Manfred, seeing that Sid really wanted protection from any threats, paid the sloth no mind, and left him, but Sid, intending to latch on, insisted on joining the mammoth, whom he dubbed "Manny". Manny, annoyed at Sid, demanded that he stop following him, but Sid, not taking the hint, stayed with Manny. Stopping for the Night Further up north, Manny and Sid found an area to rest for the night, with Manny carrying a number of large logs with his tusks and Sid dragging one stick as though it were heavy. Manny skeptically asked Sid whether one stick was enough to make shelter, but Sid had another plan: Sid would snap the stick in two and make fire with it. That night, however, the rains fell thick and fast, leaving Sid out in the cold, still rubbing the two sticks together out in the rain while Manny lay in a shelter he fashioned from the logs. To fool Sid as a joke, Manny claimed to see a spark, which worked, as Sid looked happily for a moment. Sid decided to stop trying to make fire and asked Manny if he might squeeze in the shelter, but Manny was not interested in sharing the shelter. Annoyed as usual, Manny asked whether Sid had others in his life that he could bother. Sid revealed that his own family left him behind on many occasions, settling himself ostentatiously on Manny's tusk, using his trunk as a blanket. Manny grabbed the sloth and dropped him outside the shelter. While out in the rain, Sid asked Manny whether he had any family, and Manny, having a soft spot touched, said not a word and turned around in his shelter, away from Sid. Finding the Baby Manny and Sid continued to wander up north through a forest, wherein Sid continued to bore Manny with more talk of his own life, and how he attempted to try a mating dance on more than one mate. Manny chided Sid, informing him that if one gained a mate, he or she should be loyal, or in Sid's case, grateful: with that, Manny called for Sid to leave him alone. At that moment, Manny had stopped walking as he reached a creek, where he stood still, unaware that Sid had bumped into him. Manny stood and watched as a human woman lay in the waters, holding a baby. Weakened greatly, the woman held onto a log with her other arm, pulling herself closer to Manny. With that, she pushed her baby towards the mammoth, who kept it from slipping into the river. The woman looked up at Manny, who stared back as she slipped away into unconsciousness. Manny pulled the baby closer and saw that it was alive and well. Both Manny and Sid looked up to find that the woman had disappeared and Manny indifferently walked off, leaving the baby behind. Sid called out to Manny that he was forgetting something, which Manny crossly denied: stating that he was still trying to be rid of Sid, the last creature he saved. Sid still persisted in stating that Manny could not simply leave the baby there, spotting the smoke from the human camp, and deciding that they must return him, Manny, growing angrier, stated that he and Sid would do nothing together, for without Manny's help, Sid would not even be alive, sealing his decline with a gesture of his trunk to state that he was not going to help. Sid, deciding to act alone, decided to scale the nearby cliffs, at the top of which was the human camp. Manny sarcastically called out that he was standing by to watch how Sid would bungle his own attempts up. Manny then watched Sid struggling to climb up the cliffs, yellling out to the sloth that he was an embarassment to nature. As Sid continued to scale the cliffs, he started to lose his grip on the baby, and Manny watched attentively. Sid at that moment then dropped the baby, and Manny stood by at the ready to catch the baby, only for a saber-tooth tiger to jump in and grab the baby in mid-air. Manny quickly swiped back the baby into his own trunk and moved him away from the saber, who growled at Manny, only for Manny to growl back. At that, the saber spoke, stating that the baby was his: Sid intervened by stating that the baby was his, which Manny denied. Meeting Ellie Some time later, Manny, seeing that Ice Valley might flood due to the springs, went into traffic with other animals to get to a Boat. Stopped by an aardvark, who was a father traveling with his son, said he might be the last mammoth. This concerned Manny. Later, Manny heard what sounded like mammoth. Dashing toward the sound with Sid and Diego, they found it was chalicothere named Cholly. Disappointed, Manny told Sid and Diego he needed time alone. Manny looked into a creek, seeing his reflection. He began walking back. Ellie, a female mammoth, was hanging upside down on a tree, and fell to the ground when she saw Manny. Manny told her he knew he wasn't the last one. Ellie replied that everyone falls out of the tree sometimes, which confused Manny. Sid and Diego soon chased in two opossums named Crash and Eddie. They hid behind Ellie and she told them that they were her brothers. She told Manny she was opossum. She said Crash was opossum, Eddie was opossum and she was a opossum. A while later, Ellie got stuck under a log. She admitted to Manny she was stuck and Manny lifted the log up and off of her. Ellie said that she remembered this place. She walked by a tree, and Manny followed her. She than stepped in Manny's footprint, admitting she was a mammoth. They walked together, and Ellie told him it was weird to wake up a opossum and then be a mammoth. Manny told Ellie they should do their part to save their species. Ellie mad about what he said, replied he wasn't saving this species tonight or any other night. Crash and Eddie, also mad about it, said that they had to follow them during the night. On Misty Chasm, Manny and Ellie had to lock trunks and forgive each other to save their friends. Later, Manny and Ellie disagreed on which way to go. Manny took the short-cut and Ellie took the longer, safer way. Manny, almost fainting, luckily got the animals again, but was then told by Crash and Eddie that Ellie was trapped. Manny quickly got to Ellie, and tried to open the blocked cave with a large stick. Maelstrom and Cretaceous Maelstrom and Cretaceous dragged him under the water. Manny made Cretaceous hit into the stick, causing the rock to fall on them, and Ellie to be freed. Crash, Eddie, Sid, and Diego waited for their friends. Finally, Ellie and Manny's trunks broke the surface of the water. A while after that, a large herd of mammoths stormed through, proving that they weren't the last mammoths. Ellie decided to go with the mammoth herd. Manny, still troubled about his past, let her go. Diego told Manny to let go of his past, so he can have a future. He hung upside down from a tree, telling Ellie that he loved her and wanted her to come with his herd. She agreed. Ellie Expecting Some time later, Ellie and Manny were expecting a calf of their own. Manny, being protective over Ellie, would freak out every time the baby kicked, causing the animals of Snow Valley to gather around. Each time they came, it would be a false alarm. Manny then brought Ellie to a playground he had made for their calf. Hanging from the tree was an Ice Mobile of Manny, Ellie, and their soon-to-be born calf. Ellie pointed out how he was trying to baby proof nature and Manny denied it. Diego, who had missed Manny's playground tour, said he come check it out later. Ellie told Manny to go talk to him. Manny, trying to convince Ellie nothing was wrong with Diego, said that guys just punch each other on the shoulder. Ellie remarked that was stupid. Manny went to go talk to Diego, and punched him on the shoulder. Diego asked "Oww. What was that for?" and Manny replied "I don't know." Diego told Manny that he was losing his cool and needed to leave the herd. Manny, taking it the wrong way, thought Diego didn't want to be around his kid, and left. Manny went back to Ellie to tell her Diego was leaving. Later, Ellie was able to catch one of the Sid's eggs and gave it back to him. Sid thanked her. Manny told him that he was not a good parent and should give the eggs back. Manny said Sid would have a family too someday, but said his wife would have lower standards and no sense of smell. This offended Sid, and he went off with his eggs. Later, Sid brought his than hatched eggs to Manny's playground. Other kids stormed in as well, and the playground was ruined. Manny then told Sid to take them back. Sid was than kidnapped by Momma, a Tyrannosaurus, who wanted to take her babies back. Finding Sid Ellie said that they'd get Sid no matter what. She told him to talk to the trunk. He told her that they needed a code for when she has the baby. They decided on peaches as the code. They went into a cavern and onto a Skeleton Bridge. This made Manny nervous, and repeat "Not good." They entered the Dinosaur World, where they couldn't believe that they had been living above another world. But then an Ankylosaurus swung it's tail at them. It almost smashed Crash and Eddie, but Diego quickly grabbed them. He told Manny that he was down here for the same reason they were, to find Sid. Ellie picked a plant and showed it to Brachiosaurus. Manny told her it was too dangerous, but she told her it was either this dinosaur or that one. She slid down the neck of the Brachiosaurus and landed safely on the ground. Manny and Diego landed rather odd. They looked around, only to realize they were surrounded by dinosaurs. Meeting Buck They heard a strange noise and saw a weasel swing on a vine, only for the vine to snap. The dinosaurs, who had turned toward the noise, looked back at the herd. The weasel than popped in front of the herd and threw gases in the dinosaurs' faces. The weasel then introduced himself as Buck. He than told them to go home. The herd told Buck that they were looking for a sloth. Buck that licked the dirt of a dinosaur footprint and spit it aside. He then told them where they were headed and took off. They went through The Jungle of Misery, where Manny and Diego were trapped by a Carnivorous Plant. Buck ended up saving them, by cutting the plant's wire. Buck told them about his pineapple wife. They went to the Chasm of Death, were they had to get on the ribs of a dinosaur and be glided through it with a vine. The chasm of death was full of smoke that made anyone who breathes it will laugh to death. Manny, Crash, Eddie, and Diego were on the ribs of the dinosaur. Buck was having trouble with the vines, and ended up going by them, and started laughing with them all. Ellie had to pull the stick holding the vines back to guide them down again. Peaches They went on to the Plates of Woe. Guanlong began to knock the plates into each other, separating the herd. Ellie who started screaming various fruits, trying to remember the code. Manny and Diego were confused. Ellie finally remembered the code, and shouted Peaches. Manny told everyone that meant the baby was coming. Buck, Crash, and Eddie decided to go save Sid. Diego ran up to Ellie as Manny tried to stop the guanlong from getting to Ellie. Manny, finally getting up to his wife, saw her cradling a female calf in her trunk. Manny wrapped his trunk around the calf. He said she was perfect and should name her Little Ellie. Ellie said that they should name her Peaches and Manny agreed. Sid, Crash, Eddie, and Buck had come back. But before they could leave, Rudy, a Baryonyx, a dinosaur Buck had told them a story about. Buck had almost been swallowed by Rudy, but swung out of his jaws, knocking out a tooth, which he uses as a dagger. Ellie and Peaches stayed in a cave as Manny, Diego, Sid, and Buck tied Rudy up, but it didn't hold him down. Instead, Momma, rushed into Rudy knocking him off a cliff. Buck decided to be apart of the heard and followed them home. When Buck heard Rudy, he was surprised he was alive and went back for Rudy. Teenage Peaches Manny, now having to deal with a teenager, woke up early to see Peaches was gone. Ellie told him to calm down. Crash and Eddie said they say her go to the falls with Louis. He ended up finding Peaches with her molehog friend, Louis. Peaches asked Manny when she'd be able to hangout with boys. Manny told when he was dead, plus three days. All of the sudden Sid's family, riding in a log car, barely hit Peaches. Diego grabbed on a tree to pull the car back, as he was tied to it, to make sure it didn't hit Peaches. Sid came running to his family and hugged them. Manny told Peaches that he still hugs his parents. As Manny watched, he was unaware that his daughter went away with Louis again to the falls. When Manny realized, he followed her. She fell down the icey falls, and hit into Ethan, the mammoth who she had a crush on. Manny, beside Peaches, heard Ethan ask "You have a twin sister?" Manny harshly asked "Am I interrupting anything?" Struggling to get their tusks untied, Manny moved Ethan away, and told him to stay away from his daughter and told Peaches she was grounded. Peaches told Manny that she wished he wasn't her father. A shake then made a crack in the ice. Manny moved slowly to Ellie, and they locked trunks. They were pulled away from each other from the crack. Manny yelled to them to go to the Land Bridge and that he'd find them there. Stuck at Sea Manny was with Diego and Sid, stuck at sea on a chunk of ice. They survived storms together and harsh waves. Soon hearing a strange noise in a tree, Diego looked in only to see Sid's Granny, which his family left, was alive and well sleeping through the storms. She then went in the water and took her first bath in decades, killing fish and even a shark under the water. Manny threw Sid in the water to get her, and Sid put her up on the ice. Captured by Pirates They saw a bird fly by, and assumed land was near. They heard laughter and Sid thought it was just a party crew. The skulls of saber-tooth tigers hit the iceberg they were on and they were dragged in by pirates. Gutt, a Gigantopithecus, greeted them as each crew member stepped up. Later, Manny was hit in the head with an ice block, and passed out. They were tied up, and Gutt and his crew sang Master of the Seas. Diego and Manny, thought of a way out, and decided to risk it. They were able to destroy the ship and get to safety on a piece of ice. Shira, a saber-tooth tiger was calling for help. She was rescued by Manny but didn't really want to be with them. Switchback Cove They made it to land, and Manny said to start building a raft. Shira ran away but Diego tried to catch her. He got her and put her in a tree prison. They went to a jungle and noticed little small creatures called hyraxes. They also saw that the pirates were forcing the captured hyraxes to build them a new ship. Manny decided to team up with the free hyraxes and thier leader, Fuzzy, with Sid as their translater. Everyone had a job. Sid and Granny would unwind the vines and keep hold of them, Diego would free the captured hyraxes, and the free hyraxes would make the pirates come toward them. Once it was time, they all did their jobs, Sid ended up eating a lotus berry and that would paralysis anything that ate it. They still got the ship. Diego was pinned down by Shira, but tried to convince her to come. She agreed, but had to trip Gutt instead. During the night, Diego was teased by Sid and Manny about being in love with Shira. Manny and his friends were almost eaten by sirens, but luckily Manny snapped out of it. Fighting Gutt Once he had gotten to wear the land bridge was, Manny saw Peaches, but Gutt was holding on to her. He had tied up Manny's loving wife, Ellie. Louis was able to save Peaches and Peaches was able to save her mom. A little later, Manny was fighting Gutt on an iceberg. Manny won the fight and was able to return to his family in peace, and found a new home. Peaches' fiancé A while later, Manny and Peaches were playing hockey on a frozen lake. Peaches ended up beating him at the game. Later Peaches' fiancé, Julian, a fun and loving mammoth, tried to get on the ice. He slipped, making Peaches try to help him, only to spin around the ice, laughing. Manny, a little bit sad, picked up the hockey sticks, thinking his daughter would want to play with him any longer now that Julian was there. Ellie slid on the ice, with their friend, Granny. Julian came up to his mother-in-law and gave her buttercup flowers. Manny was a little annoyed by this. Julian claimed he'd give Manny the best gift of them all. He gave Manny a giant bear hug, making Manny feel uncomfortable, gently pushing him off. Peaches was going to go, but Ellie reminded her of "the thing". Manny confused, said he could do "the thing." Ellie quickly said no and Peaches said it was a girl thing. Ellie said that he should hang out with his friends. She then wiggled and giggled. Manny was confused. Fruit Bar Manny met up with his friend, Diego, at a fruit bar. Manny told Diego that he doesn't get women, saying Ellie did something odd. Manny asked Diego if Shira ever giggled, for which he glanced to see Shira chasing a gazelle. Diego replied she wasn't much of a "giggler". Sid, their friend, looked like a mess, for he got dumped. Manny told him that he should get cleaned up. Anniversary Manny, Diego, and Sid then noticed that hardly anyone was around. Ellie and other animals up from hiding places, as Ellie told Manny Happy Anniversary. Manny had forgot their anniversary. He was nervous, as the mammals began to chant his name, one called out that he had forgot. Everyone was disappointed. Then fireworks colored the sky, and everyone was amazed. Ellie asked Manny how he did it and Manny told her he couldn't reveal his secrets, though he didn't do it. Julian commented about how he'd miss them so much when they left. Manny and Ellie were shocked by this. Peaches told Julian he hadn't told them yet, for which Julian said surprise as he backed up from Manny. Diego growled at Manny that they had a problem. Manny thought it was not as big as his problem with his daughter and his soon-to-be son-in-law. He then noticed the firey object in the sky. He told everyone the party was over and to leave quickly, grabbing drinks out of guests' hands, such as Louis. Not long later, they were running from the asteroid and quickly made it in an Ice Cave. He reached for his daughter's trunk, hoping to calm her down, only to see that she was already holding Julian's. This sadden Manny. Finding Buck Later, after hearing strange growling sounds, Manny yelled hello into the smoking hole. Manny helped their old weasel friend, Buck, out of the hole. With him, Buck brought a stone tablet that he had found, saying that they were likely going to get knocked out by an asteroid. They followed Buck into a forest where they were hit with an electrical storm. The storm made Manny's fur poof. While Peaches was trapped by the lightening, Manny didn't understand why Julian wasn't helping her. He then broke the rock cliff, though Julian warned him. Manny and Ellie were stuck as the purple lightening zapped around them. Diego was able to save them. Buck went inside the forest, and saved a "baby." It turned out to be a pumpkin, and the herd thought it was rather strange. Buck named the pumpkin Bronwyn. Manny and Ellie decide to try and get Julian and Peaches to stay. Manny plays hockey with Julian. At first, Manny gently slides the puck toward Julian, for he hadn't been able to stop any of them. Julian stopped the puck and was so excited he told Peaches that she'd have a new hockey partner. Manny, angry, hit the puck as hard as he could, only for it to hit Julian in the head, knocking him into the ice water. Peaches was mad at her father for doing so. Later they decide to stop for the night. In the morning the herd discovered that Granny was gone. Buck wasn't able to hide the fact from the herd that giant Dino-Birds were following them. Sid, upset that his Granny was gone, cried, saying he could still hear her voice. They noticed that Granny's yelling was not in Sid's head and it was coming from a crashed asteroid. Geotopia They found a prehistoric rabbit, called Teddy, giving Granny massages. They found that they were in a crystal place, called Geotopia. Brooke, a sloth, found the herd and fell in love with Sid, even calling her squad of Minicorns to get them to bring Sid toward her. Brooke decided to take the herd to the leader that "knows all". The minicorns tapped their hooves on the crystal floor, releasing the crystal hoverboards, taking them to her master. They made it to Geotopian master, who they were confused by. Doing strange poses, the Llama, called Shangri Llama, greeted the herd, and decided to teach them yoga. Later Sid had broke the walls of Geotopia, making Shangri Llama lose his cool. The Geotopians agreed to give up crystals to a volcano, in order to save themselves from the asteroid. The dino-birds knocked the crystal done, but agreed to help to save their lives as well. Manny and Julian were able to get the giant crystal in the volcano, saving everyone. Manny and Julian bonded over a hug and everyone was well and happy. The Wedding Later, Manny walked Peaches down the aisle. He passed her trunk over to Julian. Julian and Peaches got married and Brooke sang a song for the herd and other animals called My Superstar. Personality and Traits As a mammoth, Manny was short for words, and often came off as cross, surly and cold: this demeanor was brought on by the loss of his family at the hands of a pack of humans. Though he was often bitter, Manny was loyal to those he cared for and watched closely over any that he formed bonds with; though he was dedicated to anyone he was close to, Manny was never above his usual sarcasm, or, as Sid was concerned, a sharp slap to the head. But he is still shown to have a kind heart. Diego even refers to him as a good guy to which Sid agrees. In later years, Manny's demeanor softened as he grew into a herd and found a second wife in the form of Ellie: perhaps due to his losses in life, Manny was greatly protective of Ellie and loved her dearly, this love furthering itself as he became a father for a second time to Peaches, his daughter. With his daughter, Manny grew overly protective and somewhat doting, thinking that Peaches was always going to be his helpless baby; this perspective changed as Peaches proved her self-sufficence. Manny was built as all other mammoths were, large with a thick brown woolly coat, long, curved tusks, flappy ears, four large feet and a long prehensile trunk. Though better groomed by far than Sid, Manny still had some hygiene issues, from overly-long trunk hairs to his toenails, under which were insects that still believed the Jurassic was going on. Due to spending a good part of his time frowning, Manny had a fixed scowl, which he continuously wore, in addition to his surly mood. Manny's eyes were brown and his scalp hair was dark brown, parted down the middle, a style that had been out of fashion since the Pliocene. Perhaps most notable of all was Manny's weight: even for a mammoth, Manny was somewhat portly, blaming his fat appearance on his thick fur. Manny's favorite fruit was peaches, which led to his daughter's name. Appearances /Gallery}} *''Ice Age'' **''Ice Age: The Movie Novel'' **''Ice Age (video game)'' * Ice Age: The Meltdown **''Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (video game)'' *''Ice Age: The Great Escape'' *''No Time for Nuts'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' **''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game) '' *''Scrat's Continental Crack-up Part 2'' *''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift '' **''Ice Age: Continental Drift (video game)'' *''Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe'' *''Ice Age: Collision Course'' Behind the Scenes Manny was voiced in all his appearances by actor Ray Romano. Initially considered for the voice of Manny were James Earl Jones and Ving Rhames.IMDb Ice Age Trivia section References Category:Mammoths Category:Male Category:Herd's members Category:Characters Category:Ice Age Category:Ice_Age:_The_Meltdown Category:Ice_Age:_Dawn_of_the_Dinosaurs Category:Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Category:Ice Age: Collision Course Category:Ice Age: The Great Escape